The present invention relates to chiropractic tables for supporting and manipulating a patient during chiropractic treatment and, in particular, to a table which can be locked in a preselected flexion condition.
Many procedures used by chiropractors in treating their patients utilize a specialized, articulated table for supporting the patient during the procedure. Such tables, well-known in the prior art, typically include an upper and a lower body supporting portion, the two portions defining a patient supporting table. The table is typically padded, adjustable, and articulated so that the patient, lying freely on the table, or strapped thereto, can have the musculoskeletal system manipulated as required for a particular procedure. Manipulation of the table itself is performed by the chiropractor, frequently simultaneously with the application of massage or other manual manipulation.
Typical prior art tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,686,979 and 4,569,399. In such prior art tables, it is common practice to provide a lower body supporting portion of the table which is adapted to comfortably raise and lower, bend and rotate the patient's lower back. As to the raising and lowering function of the table, the lower body section of the table is articulated with respect to the mid-portion of the table by a four-bar linkage and is maintained in a horizontal position by a pair of tension springs. The springs may be adjusted to the weight of the lower portion of the table and the weight of the patient's lower body to maintain the patient in a balanced, horizontal position. The practitioner may then manipulate the patient's lower back against the bias of the tension springs to perform extension and flexion treatments on the patient's back. During such treatments, it is desirable to lock the position of the table in a downwardly flexed condition quickly and without slippage of the locking mechanism and the four-bar supporting linkage.